Winston
Experience and understanding are his bread and butter. He is a tablet with carved rules and beliefs but can read and appreciate other such tablets of beliefs. Every different thought is a beautiful piece of art. Personality/History Winston, despite his age, is quite devoted to being on a team. For the vast majority of his life he’s been around books, memorizing and studying. He was born an orphan and raised by the mothers and sisters in Cathedral Drop, the dwelling place of Pope Phosphora. Once he was a minister in Mossy Village, but gave up after his messages were going nowhere and no one wanted to convert. He became a scholar and was very knowledgeable about many stories, theories, and philosophies, finding more joy in learning than teaching. However, as he grew older, he felt that he had wasted the majority of life on meaningless pursuits. He took off on a pilgrimage to find a better way to spend life and ended up meeting Kira the Zangoose, ultimately creating a merchant team with her. However, Winston didn’t get to help very much in the beginning of Team Tome’s journeys, as he was swept away in time and transported to the Past Tao. He largely flailed about and wound up in the Tree of Life, a place where a clan of the Seedot Family lived. He told them stories in exchange for hospitality and inadvertently became a legend down through the generations. The time travel brought him back to the present time and he quickly found Kira and Frith. Winston is a grandfatherly character and can see all sides of an argument. He is very understanding and gentle, making almost anyone liken to him. He’s always eager to show off his knowledge if anyone cares to listen and his age and psychic powers make him very attuned to others. Stats Name: Winston Species: Swoobat Abilities: Simple- Winston’s stat modifying attacks are double the power, but attacks that lower his stats are increased effectiveness as well Nicknames: Winny (Given by Farthing) Team: Tome (Merchants) Gender: Male Age: Mid-Fifties Accessories: Aureola Collar Move-set: Psychic- A powerful psychic move. Can pick up anything with mind powers and do whatever with the suspended object. course, I need more practice on this move. Air Slash- A slice of energy flies from Winston’s wing, slicing the target. Calm Mind- The ability Simple increases the potency of raising special attack and special defense. Stored Power- power radiates out from Winston’s body, knocking the opponent flat. Used after a few calm mind attacks will create a greater effect! Nature: Relaxed Characteristic: Good Endurance Religion: Order of the Sun (Elder, past minister, and scholar) First (Re)appeared in: June Tasks Prologue Important Pokémon to Winston: Matriel- Mienfoo childhood friend (Did she say Winston had a crush on her?) Flynt- Friend in the Order Pope Phosphora- Why wouldn’t he be important? Kira- A young book worm like Winston once was. He feels inclined to look after her growing up and learn to be adventurous together. Frith- He seems to hang onto Winston’s every word Kurama- from the Nuzleaf clan that Winston became a legend in. He also hangs on Winston’s every word.